My love for you
by serienjunkies
Summary: 1. Book in the Halstead Family universe! Erin Lindsay and Jay Halstead, both detectives in Intelligence Unit at District 12 in Chicago. They are happily married for a year with two kids. Will jay remember their first anniversary or will he forget?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! Yayy**

 **This story is called my love for you, it's the first story in the Chicago PD Linstead universe. I'm planning on writing more!**

 **This story will be also be published on my wattpad _serienjunkie_**

 **have fun and comment if you like it!**

3 years ago:

"You don't know a good thing when you see it." Erin Lindsay told me as she failed again to set me up. But why does she always try to set me up?

But I know a good thing. As I saw her for the first time I felt connected with her.

"For sure I know a good thing when I see it." I told her. I know we are partners and there could be a possibility that it works or not. We will never know if we won't give a try.

"Sure Halstead" she said with a voice full of sarcasm.

"You!" I said and left the room. That wasn't was I wanted to say. But it felt good. I hope she will know what I mean.

Lindsay stand in the break room confused. What did he say?

You know it and you know what he means. Her mind told her.

No No No, that can't be no. We are partners and friends. Nothing more.

As Voight called she pushed those thoughts beside and they began to work.

It wasn't easy for both of them. Both thought about the talk they had in the morning.

Jay was worried that she doesn't feel the same and Erin thought about what he said and the true meaning behind those words.

"We need to talk." Lindsay grumbled. "I know. But not now." Answered Jay. "When then? Tonight at my place?" Erin asked. She wanted to have this cleared before tomorrow.

After work Erin drove them Home. Her home.

"Beer?" She asked as they were inside. "Yes please." Jay said from the couch where he sat.

A minute later Erin sat beside Jay and they drank beer. No talking.

Jay couldn't anymore.

"I know a good thing when I see it." He said, the same as he said a few hours earlier.

Erin haven't answered and Jay began to speak.

"You...Erin" that was the first time Jay said her first name. "You are a good thing...not that you are an object. You are kind and lovely. You can be a badass..." He wanted to continue but Lindsay cut him off. "What is the point Halstead?" She said firm and this wasn't good that she used his surname. She was stubborn and he wanted to change her point of view. But how? He needed an idea as soon as possible. She can't date this firefighter. He wasn't concentrated on the game anymore. He searched an idea for his plan. Then it hit him, maybe not the best idea but it was a beginning.

Every day one little note that made her smile, for 20 days, then he will show her his love.

Now it is 21 days before their first wedding day and he wanted it to be special. Real special. That no one did before. Then it hit him like a brick. She loved the notes he made for her. But it can't be the same notes.

It was Saturday afternoon and Erin was out shopping.

Jay sat at the table in the dining room with paper in different colors, pencil case and a notepad. In the background you could hear the silent notes of All of me from the sound system they had in the living room.

Jay thought and though over half an hour what he could write on the notes.

1\. You are beautiful  
2\. Smile!  
3\. You are kind and lovely.  
4\. Aaron (Their son)  
5\. Amelia ( Their daughter)  
6\. 26.06.2014  
7\. Mollys  
8\. Vacation  
9\. Work  
10\. House Husband  
11\. First Date  
12\. Kim and Adam  
13\. Proposing  
14\. Arriving  
15\. Surprise  
16\. Birthday  
17\. You and me  
18\. Perfection  
19\. Undercover  
20\. Voight


	2. You are beautiful

For my beautiful Erin

My love, never forget that you are beautiful!

Your smile, your laugh, your character.

Everything about you is amazingly perfect.

I love you and only you.

I never thought I would have a life with you, but now I have it and I don't wanna miss a second.

No matter if good or bad. With you is everything better. You are my better half, my World, my everything.

You make me whole, you make me who I am. This time with you is glorious and perfect.

We have good times and bad times but we will fight them because we are one. We think alike, share same thoughts.

Everything with you seems easy even if it is Hardee than anything before.

I will love you forever.

Forever and always.

Xoxo


	3. Smile!

My beautiful Erin,

I love you and your smile.

When you smile your eyes sparkle, just like Platt said as we had to make the photos.

This moment I'll never forget because this was when I fell in love with your eyes and smile.

But please, I know this work is sometimes cruel but smile a little bit more.

It hasn't to be at work. It can be at home or outside with the kids.

You have such a beautiful smile, show it the world for me or for the kids. They love your smile as much as I love it.

I'm sure of it!

In love, your truthfully weeded husband.

Xoxo


	4. You are kind and lovely!

Dear Erin,

You are one hell of a kind and lovely person.

I've never seen someone like you.

You are someone special.

You are loyal to those you love and hard to those who you don't like.

You are always loyal to me because I know that you love me, but there were times you hated me and that's alright.

But the point is you are a kind hearted and lovely human being on this earth that deserves so much love!

I'm the happiest man on this earth to call you my wife and the mother of my kids!

The happiest man on earth! Xoxo


	5. Aaron

Mommy, I luv ya!

Yes Erin, this is the handwriting of your son.

My pride and yours too.

I never thought I would be a good father and I still am not sure about it sometimes.

But you always make me feel better. You are an awesome mother to Aaron!

I remember this day as it was yesterday.

This day was one of the craziest days we ever had.

We were investigating a murder and you didn't feel all that well.

I told you around thousands of times you should stay at home or at the precinct.

You never listened to me and later on you got hit by a truck. No one knew you would be or if you even would survive. I was a mess. The doctors told me there may be a change you wouldn't made it off the table.

I cried a lot and a lot more as I heard you are pregnant.

As you woke up after the surgery I was happy.

Happier than ever before.

You, Aaron and Amelia are the most important family in my live.

I love you!

The father of your kids!

Xoxo


	6. Amelia

Dear Mommy,

you are the best and I love you.

That says our little Daughter Amelia and she's right.

You are the best, more than the best.

You are mine and I'm grateful for that.

You are the best Mommy and the best Wife anyone could wish for.

Do you remember the day of her birth?

I for sure does. You broke my hand and it hurt like hell.

But should I tell you something?

It was worth it. I would do it again, because you are the love of my life and I could never ever be mad at you for this.

Because those kids, our sunshines, are everything and you made almost the whole work and I had the fun part.

Every mood you had or cravings. I would do it again when it only is with you. No other! You and the kids are the best things I've ever got.

With deeply love! Xoxo


	7. 06262014

My Wife

This day, was the most special day in my life.

Because I got married to you!

The love of my life.

We had good times and bad times.

But this one is one of the best times I've ever had.

I can call me lucky because I got the most beautiful, the strongest and best human being on this hearth and I love you.

I would do and give everything for you.

After my past everyday your rare smile made my day and when you smiled at me it was like Christmas.

Never forget, you've got a family that has your back and loves you!

With unbelievable love

Xoxo

* * *

Why did I choose the 26 June as their wedding day?

The one that gets it right will be featured in the second book to My love for you!

How does that sound? The winner will get further details!

Please comment and leave me a review!


	8. Mollys

My beloved Erin,

I'm sure you remember this day at Mollys?

I know, we've been a lot to Mollys, with our friends and with Firehouse 51 but I won't ever forget this day.

* * *

It was late at night and you wanted to bring us a drink and went to the bar asking for some beers.

Nothing special about it. But as you wanted to go back, you got hit on by someone.

You said that you don't want anything from him and he should let you go. But he didn't.

As you didn't came back in some time I got worried.

Call me overprotective.

I don't care.

I looked around the bar and saw you with three bottles beer in your hands and wanting to come back to us.

I also saw the other one and your facial expressions.

You wanted to be nice but I knew you just wanted to go.

So I stood up and walked to you.

I walked in between you and this stranger and captured your lips for a short kiss.

"Hi Baby, everything okay?" I asked and looked at this stranger that clearly drank too much.

"He just wanted to go!" I took your hand and we went to our table.

We didn't talk about it afterwards, but for me it was one of the best kisses.

With love

Xoxo

* * *

S, I'm back again. Thank you Naley23 for your kind reviews. They really keeping me going on writing the second book to it. I'm not even started yet, just on the detail work.

But as so far you are the only one that is reviewing, you can choose something. You can name a CO, you can tell me what you want to see. I will se what I can do then. But the storyline is already written down.

Ps. I know your name isn't written out and I'm sorry, but unfortunately I forgot it as soon as I began to write this Author Note, so I hope you had fun and will forgive me :p


	9. Vacation

My beauty

Our first vacation was interesting to say at least.

We really had fun.

We went to the cabin my parents have in Wisconsin.

You never wanted to go there but I really wanted to show you where we spent every vacation at as I was a kid.

First it began that I didn't knew the way anymore and we got lost.

You were so angry at me and didn't talk to me for hours.

I found the way again and after some hours we found the cabin.

It already was dark and you were hungry.

We just went to the nearest diner and ate something.

As soon as we got home you went to bed.

You still were angry and I understand.

So I went shopping to the nearest market I found and bought breakfast and some other things we would need.

As I got home you still were asleep.

I made breakfast and brought it to your bed.

I woke you before you and made you breakfast and brought it to the bed. You weren't angry anymore and gave me a kiss.

The rest of the vacation we really had fun and didn't fight or else and I still love you like I did before.

Xoxo


	10. Work

Erin,

You remember us at work Erin?

Sneaking behind the boss?

Better said your father.

Was kind of funny but I like it better as it is now.

We always got to work with two cars and never ever touched anything, only in the bathroom when nobody was there we though.

Once as we were kissing in the bathroom Voight came in.

Wouldn't have been that bad but we forget to close the door.

How angry he was.

Didn't think he could get that angry.

First we broke up and I was sad.

I had you and then I lost you.

I wasn't myself anymore and just was numb.

But my feelings never stopped.

So it came that I took the shot.

The shot that would have killed you.

It wasn't my best idea but I never regret it.

It sure was hell but I got to see your face almost every day.

But you thought it was your fault, but it wasn't and I would do it again.

Much much love

Xoxo


	11. House husband

My love

This day was great.

Not really no.

You made it shine brighter.

You and your 'house husband' I'm your hero and that's what I'm here for, to be your hero, friend and house husband.

You are the greatest thing in my life besides the kids.

You are my soulmate, my only one in a million.

Without you no me.

You make me see what love really means.

But to be honest, I really felt like a house husband and at first I didn't liked it one bit, but I grew to love it.

You made it, that I love being a house husband and I will always be yours!

You know why I hit this man?

Because no one ever has the right to call you what he did.

You are one special women!

Never forget me or our kids!

With so much love!

Your house husband

Xoxo


	12. First Date

Beautiful Erin

I was nervous before our first date.

I walked across my apartment waiting that it was time to go.

I'm sure you remember.

Even if this date was after we were together and later broke up again.

I still was nervous I never was this like this before on a first date.

But I couldn't help me.

You are the love of my life and I wanted everything to be perfect. The only thing that wasn't planed was that you almost got hit by a car.

As the driver drove away I had to make sure that you are still here and I kissed you.

You kissed me back and I shoved all my feelings in this kiss.

After the kiss I took you in a hug.

You were shaken up a bit. We stood there about five minutes but I didn't care.

You were everything I had eyes for in this moment.

I could have been in this hug forever.

But I brought you home and met at work again.

Xoxo


	13. Kim and Adam

My true love

Kim and Adam are a cute couple.

I have to say, I were jealous of Ruzek.

He got such a wonderful woman and I still was single.

I never had more feelings for Kim than friendship.

But I had feelings for you, deep feelings.

I also was jealous because Ruzek got the women he loves and I was here looking at the woman I love date a firefighter.

I just accepted it and then Allie came back. I thought if I couldn't have you I can have Allie. I really like her, but more than a little sister. It wasn't fair, so I broke up with her.

From this point I knew, you are the love of my life and I never could love anyone else.

Xoxo


	14. Proposing

My truly beloved Wife

I never thought proposing to someone could be so difficult.

I made it difficult.

I wanted it to be perfect.

The perfect moment for a perfect woman!

We had dinner together and knew that it hasn't to be expensive and luxury.

But I just couldn't eat a hot dog with you and then proposing.

I got table at the local restaurant that you love.

I saw that you are happy.

Afterwards we went for a little walk and then I got for you on my knees and just asked you.

"Will you marry me?"

You teared up but said Yes.

Your lawfully weeded man!

Xoxo


	15. Arriving

My lawfully weeded wife

Arriving at our first home together.

The house is big.

It has a big back yard for the kids and an even bigger living room.

But what do I tell you?

You know how the house looks.

But the moving part was interesting.

We had the whole team as backup.

Even Voight helped.

At first we brought you things to the house and then mine.

It wasn't much, 'cause we bought some things new.

Like the couch or our bed.

You decided on the colors and the decoration.

To be honest I was skeptical at first.

But you made it wonderful.

You made it to a place that feels home that I love to get home to.

I hope you think the same.

I'll always love you!

Xoxo


	16. Surprise

My wife

It was really a surprise to learn that you were pregnant.

That we were pregnant. I just had to think and fit in my role as a daddy.

I knew you would be the perfect mother.

But I? I knew I wouldn't make a good father.

But this is just something on the side.

How you told me that you were pregnant was interesting and shocking.

Kim was pregnant and you told me you wanted to buy something for the little one.

So we went to the shopping mall. But I was worried, the days before you threw up multiple times.

I never let go of your hand and we went to the baby department.

We looked through some onesies as you found one.

You showed it to me and on it printed was **"I'm baby Halstead".**

I must have been pretty shocked, 'cause I couldn't say a word.

My reaction wasn't the best but I'm happy, you and the kids are the best thing in my life.

Xoxo

* * *

 **Only 7 Chapters to go till My love for you ends.**

 **I almost finished Chapter 5 of Loving Family.**

 **I hope you like it so far. Sorry that I didn't post so much. But I was three weeks in Sweden for my internship and then I had to caught up in life.**


	17. Birthday

Truly mine

Your first birthday after we met.

It was special and I knew it days ago.

You didn't want to have something big. As you know me, I wouldn't let it go that easily.

So I planned something you would never expect.

The day came and it was your birthday.

I did like I forget your birthday and told the others my plan.

They did the same. It hurt to see you like this. You thought everyone, your family forgot your Birthday.

I went 'home' earlier than thought.

I had to prepare everything.

I was glad you gave me your key for emergencies.

I brought the stuff I bought from my apartment to yours. Short after I got home Voight came to your desk and gave you some case files.

He said they were important and he would need them by tomorrow.

You clearly were pissed about it but didn't say something.

After that Ruzek left and took Burgess with him.

Antonio left with Voight and Alvin chit chatting.

You were the only one left.

You came home at 7:30. Right on point.

We all hid behind furniture. After you closed the door behind you and made the light we jumped up and shouted Happy Birthday!

Xoxo your love

* * *

I hactually have the idea from a fanfiction I read a while ago. But the writing and everything is mine. Saddly the Cast an CPD not...


	18. You and me

Wonderful Wife

Maybe one Day!

You said to me on your high school reunion.

I said Oh definitely and after this day I did everything to make this one Day come true.

I loved you like no one else and it broke my heart to see you with Severide.

On this time I gave up.

But as Leslie Shay died it broke my heart to see him suffer and you with him.

But also anger grew in me as I saw how he treated you.

It wasn't fair for you.

It isn't easy to lose someone that is so close to someone but he had to get his act together.

You ditched him and I tried again to make a you and me a possibility.

You got to the FBI and I thought I would have lost you forever, but I realized that maybe one day can happen then and it happened.

You and I, together forever!

Xoxo

* * *

Updates won't be recent, so that you won't have that long of a hiatus after it ended. Today I finished chapter 7 of Loving Family.

Did you read Derek Haas Q&A? If yes, what do you thing about Nr. 7? I am overjoyed. First because it is me and second this is great news. I really like them together.

Have fun!


	19. Perfection

My perfect wife

Do you know what perfection is?

No? You are perfection.

Absolutely everything is perfect about you.

I love everything.

Your hair, your smile, your eyes and god, your body.

I don't say it that often, but I don't love you because of your body.

No, also your soul is perfect.

You are one of the most perfect human being on this earth.

I love you as you are.

I fell in love with you the moment I saw you.

Never change!

You and the kids are the perfect things in my life that I never want to change.

Xoxo your husband

* * *

Great news! Loving Family is officially finished! The last words were written only a few minutes ago!


	20. Undercover

My undercover girl

Your time undercover was the hardest part in this operation.

We weren't together but I wish we were.

Johnson was dangerous and you were alone.

We all knew you were capable of doing this alone but one of Johnson's worker saw me at some point with you and that could have ended badly.

I know you didn't want that but you had to do this.

Johnson thought you would be a cop.

So one day I stood in front of the warehouse and as you came down, I did so as I would be your boyfriend.

He didn't believe it at first.

But then you kissed me and he said we should get a room.

Voight said we should just walk away and we did.

Afterwards we had enough to nail them down.

Since then I knew that you have feelings for me.

Was it stupid? Yes it was.

Was it worth it? Yes it definitely was worth it!

Xoxo your lawfully weeded husband.


	21. Voight

My brave wife

Ugh… Voight.

Thats another Story.

He said I should keep it in my pants and I did.

I did great I would say.

He never allowed a relationship between coworkers but he screw up as Kim came up to intelligence.

I never asked why.

I just wanted to be with you but at the same time I respected him.

Because he is one of the most important persons in your life and you are in his.

So I backed off.

I never wanted to jeopardize your commitment.

I think I made the right decisions and I hope I did.

Xoxo

* * *

This is the last letter! The end chapter will be following in the next couple of days and then the Halstead Family universe is on Hiatus! I hope you will stick with me to the next book!


	22. The beginning of the end

Erin read every single note and she loved it. They started at the 6 June and ended today, the 26 June.

Their first wedding day. She couldn't believe it. It already was a year and she still loved him like she did on the first day. They had bad days, but they did those together. Sometimes it wasn't that easy with two kids. But they managed. Voight was a great help too.

Right now they were going to the small little restaurant where they had their first official date. Jay really wanted it to be a special day for his special wife. God, he still couldn't get enough of calling her his wife. He actually loved it and her. Her and the kids made his life whole

.

"I love you Erin!" He told her like the dozens time this day. They sat on the exact same table like they had two and a half years ago. It was a wonderful dinner and she enjoyed the time with Jay. Grandpa Voight looked after the kids. They trusted him like no one others with their kids. As they left the restaurant, they made their way over to the park holding hands.

They didn't talk. Just enjoying each other's presence. Suddenly Jay stopped. He looked at her and began to talk.

"Erin, every single note I wrote you is true. You are my soulmate, my world, my love. You and the kids are the most important thing in my life, I couldn't bear losing you or the kids. I love you!" He told her as tears started to stream down her face. God how she loved him. "Jay, I…" She started but Jays phone began to ring. He looked at the display and looked back at Erin. "It's Hank" he said.

"Hank?" He took the call.

"It's Aaron…"

* * *

 **Yes, It now is official. My love for you is finished! I am proud of myself to actually finish it.**

 **Release date for Loving Family is the 1st of January 2016. It is quite some time to wait, but I have to re-read everything, change mistakes and prepare the document.**

 **As I am writing this here I can tell you I have already started with one big family!**

 **I want to get a good start in this book so that's also a reason why you have to wait.**

 **If after the third book will come another one I am not sure. I always say stop when it is best. But if your reaction is good I am happy to decide otherwise.**

 **Comment some thoughts!**

 **Thank you NALEY23alwaysforever your reviews. They kept me going on writing Loving family and starting with One big Family!**


End file.
